I'm not naive
by Omni Disappointment
Summary: DISCONTINUED Yuffie understands that both Cloud and Vincent are hot. Yeah, not really hard to miss especially during a vacation to a beach and a resort. Oh baby! Yuffentine Clouffie


I'm not naïve

I'm _not_ naïve

**I'm just **_**immature**_

Ch 1: Prologue

Vincent tugged on the collar of his shirt, slight annoyance plastered smoothly all over his face. Somehow he was tricked into being part of a vacation to a beach and then stay at a resort nearby. The swim shorts made him feel like he was just wearing boxers and the fact that Cloud forced him into wearing a loose white shirt instead of his usual shirt bugged him to no end.

"Relax Vince. You look hot!" Yuffie exclaimed giving him a thumbs up. She was wearing her usual attire and had her swimming attire underneath. She plopped herself on the ground and amused herself by watching Vincent fidgeting with his shirt. "Really Vince, it's no biggie." Yuffie muttered standing up and forcefully making Vincent drop the article of clothing. "You'll ruin it or something." Yuffie said grinning widely.

Tifa walked in ushering Marlene and Denzel in, Marlene skipped over to where Yuffie stood. "Yuffie, can you play patty-cake with me? Denzel won't." she pouted slightly as Denzel just rolled his eyes muttering something about how stupid that game was. "Okay!" Yuffie grinned enthusiastically. Only after twelve tries where Yuffie kept messing up, waving her arms insanely, and walking off only to come back for another go did Tifa come to ask everyone to get inside Shera.

"Finally Teef!" Yuffie cried out bouncing over to the ship. "I thought Vince here would have tried ripping his shirt or something." Yuffie seemed to stop and think for a second, "On second thought, I'd have liked to have seen that." Yuffie mumbled under her breath grinning stupidly, completely missing Vincent's blush.

--

"Err, this is a beach?" Yuffie asked, the thing was humongous and everyone could see the through the water, it was clear and so beautiful. "This is like the Great Barrier Reef or something!" Denzel shouted taking his shirt off, eager to be the first one in; Yuffie was also intent on jumping in first. As Yuffie kicked off her shorts and yanked off her shirt revealing her green bikini Denzel was already racing towards to the waters, but motherly Tifa stopped him. "Nu-uh, sunscreen first." Denzel sulked as Yuffie ran into the sparkling waters. "Yuffieeee!" Denzel whined stomping his foot, all Yuffie did was stick her tongue out.

"So, what game do we play?" Yuffie asked when Denzel, Marlene and Cait Sith were near." Cait Sith's ears suddenly perked up. "I say we take that old man's smokes. Save that coot's like shan't we lassie?" He grinned wolfishly as Yuffie nodded, "yeah then we feed them to the little shell animal things!" Yuffie added, pumping her fist in the air.

--

After successfully taking away Cid's cigarettes and feeding it to the aquatic shell monstrosities did the quartet of mischief return to the others. Yuffie carried Marlene on her shoulders while Denzel dragged Cait Sith by his tail. The robotic cat let out a string of curses before they reached the older people.

Sooo," Yuffie said looking at all of them, "why the hell d'you guys even bother to put on swimsuits if you guys aren't getting wet?" Yuffie said, glaring at them all, mainly Vincent. "Well I guess we could do that," Tifa whispered getting up. "Right? Cloud, Vincent? Barret, Cid?" Tifa asked, trying to convince them to come.

"I'll go," Cloud stood, taking off his light blue shirt. Yuffie's jaw almost touched the floor, "uh, err, um, huh?" Yuffie stuttered before reaching her senses. "Damn, Cloud! You're hot!" Yuffie beamed, looking at him. Cloud merely raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I'll stay here." Barret said, looking over at the water. "I'll stay her, I don't know if some shark will be attracted to these." Cid said, holding up his cigarettes. 'Oh, damn, I thought I got them all.' Yuffie inwardly sulked.

"What about you Vince?" Cloud asked. "Uh, I'll stay here as well." Vincent muttered, looking at the ground. "Bullshit!" Cid grinned, "You're not as old as us, well, you're older, but you sure don't look it, so go an' have some fun." Cid added, giving Vincent a little push. "Fine." Vincent grumbled, walking towards the water. "Uh-uh, not like that, no." Tifa snapped, indicating his shirt. Vincent looked at it trying to see something wrong with it, nothing wrong, no stain, no smudge nothing. He looked back up at the martial artist. Then it dawned on him, she wanted him to, no. He clutched the shirt to him as closely as he could. "I apologize, but I refuse." He said wide-eyed. "Aw c'mon Vinnie!" Yuffie said grinning stupidly.

After an unsuccessful 10 minutes Yuffie managed to yank off him. "Ha Vinnie no one wins against _The_ Great Ninja Yuffie!" she stuck her tongue out at her. Vincent visibly blushed trying to take the shirt back. "No, no, no, Vince." Yuffie laughed running wildly with Vincent rushing behind her.

"Ha-ha," Tifa giggled, "this is going to be interesting." She smiled seeing Vincent and Yuffie with the little kids playing tug-a-war with the shirt. Cloud groaned, "Yeah for you, that's my shirt." Cloud murmured. "This is going to be a long vacation." The both said simultaneously.

**A/N: This idea came to me in a dream. Well when I woke up after I fell off my bed. Basically I fell and my calendar landed on my face. The calendar landed on the July one and it was a clear beach with a large building way in the background…yeah…so review please! **

**It's probably going to be another Yuffentine, or a Clouffie, which ever.**


End file.
